Mario Tennis Power Tour: Another World
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: This is basically an AU of Mario Tennis Power Tour. The basic plot is the same, but things such as some characters' personality, relationship, etc. will be changed. Follow the story of a young rookie tennis player, Clay Stark, and his partner, Ace Baner as they wotk their way to the top of their school, and beyond. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been hooked on Mario Tennis: Power Tour as of late. This is a story version of it, with romantic elements, because, in a way, Clay and Ace are a canon couple. Note: Some things will be added, some characters changed, etc. The only real thing that'll stay the same will be the basic plot of it. A lot will different, but not too much, I hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT, ETC. FROM MARIO TENNIS POWER TOUR. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF CAMELOT. MOST DIALOG HOWEVER WILL BE MY PROPERTY.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

A young woman, Ace Banner, stood outside the door of her new partner. She knocked, but there was no answer. "Is he still asleep?" She opened the door, and it was pitch black inside. She flipped the lights, and found him lying there on his bed, not making a sound. "I sure hope he's not dead…" She walked over and poked him. "Hey." Nothing. She began shaking him. "Wake up, Clay…!" He turned over once she left him alone. "Well, he's alive at least." She cracked her knuckles. "I didn't want to do this, but…"

She pulled her fist back, ready to punch him, when he sat up. "Who's there?" He turned to his side and looked at Ace. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, good morning."

He put her fist down and smiled. "Good, you're awake. You were pretty out of it. Makes sense, the Academy's Welcome Workout takes a lot out of you. I was like that after mine."

He blinked. "Academy…?" He shook his head. "I remember now. The Royal Academy, one of the most prestigious Tennis Schools in the world."

She put her hands behind her back. "Good. Do you remember who I am?" He got out of bed and stretched. "Yep, you are Ace Banner, my partner for doubles."

She nodded. "Good, you seem just fine."

He looked at the ground and saw his clothes scattered. "Oh, uh… sorry about the mess."

She picked them up and handed them to him. "You hungry?"

He nodded. "Starving, actually."

"Okay, get dressed, and we'll go."

Clay blinked. "W-what…? Right now, with you here?"

She face palmed. "You're in a T-shirt and boxers, you slip your clothes over and you're ready to go."

He nodded and did just that. "One more thing." She handed him two small cases, each with a button on it.

He pressed them and the top slipped open, revealing red velvet with three holes in them. "What're these?"

She took out one. "Medal cases. When you reach the top of your class, you get a medal, confirming you were at the top."

She opened it. "See? I got this bronze one when I advanced from Junior Class to Senior Class."

Clay looked at it. "How come you have just this? What about doubles?"

She giggled nervously. "I don't have a partner. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Clay nodded. "Alright." He put them away and held out his hand. "Together, me and you will climb to the top of the entire Academy. How does that sound, partner?"

She shook it. "Sure, let's give it our all."

There was a growling sound. Clay held his stomach and laughed. "Sorry…"

Ace led him outside, and turned around. "Take a look at this, Clay."

He turned around and saw the dormitory. "Wow… the place is huge…!"

Ace nodded. "I know. Everyone just calls this place the Lodge, seems more…"

"Normal?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Do you know where we're going?"

He nodded. "I do. If I'm basically going to be living here, I need to know my way around."

Ace giggled. "Good! Alright, let's go." He led her down the path away from the dorm, and to the building closest to the dorm. "This is it."

Ace nodded. "Yep." She opened the door. "Good mo…rning?" She looked around, and the place was practically deserted. "What the…? Where is everyone?"

The chef, who was talking to a waitress walked over. "Hello, Ace. If you're wondering what's going on…"

The woman next to him crossed her arms. "Some masked guys just waltzed in here and challenged everyone. They've worked their way through Kevin and Mark. Alex took their challenge with no hesitation."

Ace gasped slightly. "R-really?" She ran out the door. "Thanks for the info!"

Clay followed her outside. "What're you…" He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. "Dang it." He ran over and down a path. "Is she here?"

He saw a group of students walking over. The one in front turned to his friends.

(Note: The rest of the chapter is about 98% game dialog)

"Alex lost! That's insane! Who is that masked man? He must be an amazing player."

One of his friends, a red head sighed. "What if these masked yahoos enter the Island Open? How are we supposed to win?"

One in the back with a blue ponytail nodded. "Alex seems to be handling his loss pretty well, all things considered. Or maybe he's just in shock…"

Next to them, their friend scoffed. "Did you see the veils those girls were wearing instead of masks? They looked more like princesses than tennis pros." They walked past him, and he continued down.

"Clay!" He looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Ace rushing towards him. "Alex and the other coaches lost to the masked players. I can't believe it…"

He sweat dropped. "R-really?" He hung his head down. "I can't believe I missed it."

She chuckled. "You did miss the match, didn't you?"

He nodded, and Ace walked a bit closer. "Y'know, I never thought I'd see Alex lose with my own two eyes. But those guys… They play like nobody I know. Their shots were incredible!"

Clay crossed his arms. "I wish I saw it…"

"Who could they be? Those masks were strange. Think Alex knew who they were?" Clay nodded. "I don't know who Alex is, but he seems really good. If he lost, then these guys must've lost to him before. I mean how else could you beat someone so good other than taking what you learned from your own loss?"

Ace nodded. "I heard that this was a revenge match. So Alex must've played then before."

"What's going on around here?" The two looked to the south and saw three people approaching.

One on them a young blonde woman turned to the one in back. "Did you see those masked players go into the headmaster's office with Alex? …Like they were invited in?!"

She sweat dropped. "I brought some juice, but Alex was blocking the doorway, and I couldn't see inside."

The two nodded. "Very Fishy!"

She turned around. "Do you think those masked players came here just to beat Alex at tennis?"

The other one in front, a man nodded. "Kevin and the others are all former rivals of Alex's, but they don't remember anything."

The young blonde woman sweat dropped. "So the masked players weren't from Union or Factory or one of the schools from the Island Open?"

The other woman sighed. "If someone's good enough to beat Alex, why wouldn't he play in the tournament?"

The two nodded again. "Even Fishier!"

The woman turned to them. "Who are they, really? And why aren't the other coached more concerned about this?"

The man pounded a fist into his palm. "After the match, Kevin was upset that Alex was all friendly with them. Then they started talking."

The blonde walked to the foot of the bridge that crossed the river. "Yeah, whatever Alex said to him, he backed down right away. But… what did he say?"

The man looked at the two. "You think he told Kevin who they are? We should ask him! He has to know!"

The blonde nodded. "Right, of course! Good point! Let's go see Kevin right away!"

The woman in back stomped when they began leaving. "Tell us everything you find out. And no skimping on the details!" They nodded, and continued on their way. They walked past the two and to a large building next to a star statue. The woman sighed. "Dang it, she left… I guess I'd better get back to work." She walked down the path.

"Let's head to the Headmaster's office."

Clay looked at his partner. "How come?"

She sighed. "Maybe we can find out who those players really were! You lead the way. To the headmaster's office, and pronto!" Clay and Ace ran towards the doorway the woman entered. The two walked down and outside. They walked down to the gate, and found the headmaster and Alex.

The former turned and walked to them. "You're Clay, right? The kid who started yesterday? And you're Ace." They nodded.

Alex turned and smiled, and walked next to the headmaster. "Hey, Clay, and if it isn't Ace too."

Clay waved. "Yo."

Ace waved as well. "Hi, Alex…"

Alex tilted his head. "What's wrong Ace? You seem kind of down." She looked at Clay.

"More like 'let down' if you ask me."

Alex crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

The headmaster put his arms behind his back. "Ah… you must be here about the masked players, too."

They simply stood there. Alex walked to the gate. "Sorry guys, they already left." The two frowned. "I was so happy they came to visit me." He then frowned. "I thought I'd never see them again, but they came back to see me… I feel like the happiest guy ever."

The headmaster nodded. "I know how Alex feels. Now that I've met them, I feel like the second happiest guy ever."

Ace fumed. "So tell us, please! Who are they!"

The headmaster and Alex were a bit shocked. "You mean you didn't recognize them?" Asked the headmaster.

Clay nodded. "They were wearing masks; of course we didn't. But if you're asking us this, they must be pretty dang famous. How else could we recognize them even with the things on?"

Alex smirked. "So you can't tell, even by watching them play?"

Ace seethed. "Of course I can't! If I did, would I be asking?!"

The headmaster sighed. "I'd love to tell you, but… when you think of their position, it wouldn't be a smart choice." The two looked at him. "If they didn't care of people knew who they were, would they have worn the masks?"

The two shook their heads. "No, sir."

He nodded. "Exactly. They wanted to conceal their identities, so they wore masks."

Alex frowned. "They had a feeling people would panic if they knew who they were."

Ace sadly looked at the ground, and Clay looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Ace, cheer up…"

The headmaster sighed. "I don't want to see you sad, but, I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

Alex smirked and nodded. "Although…" He walked to the two. "If you wanna find out who they are, I can tell you a way to find your own. How does that sound?" Clay nodded, and Ace looked up at him. "They want us to be good enough to enter the Island Open. If we win the thing, I can tell you they'll come for us." The two wore looks of severe befuddlement.

The headmaster cleared his throat. "It'd be best for us to heed their advice and begin preparations."

Alex turned to him. "Yeah, we're going to be _really_ busy."

The headmaster nodded. "We don't have much time, we must give it our all. We cannot lost this time around."

The two walked to Clay and Ace. "Tomorrow on, things will be a heck of a lot more intense around here. Get some rest and be ready."

"What's going on?" Ace asked. She turned to Clay. "Do you really think we can win the Island Open?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She chuckled. "I hope that's not just talk. Let's get going." She began to walk, but stopped when they heard a grumbling sound. "Oh, no… we forgot to eat!" She grabbed Clay's hand. "Let's go get some food!"

She began dragging him away. "Ace, slow down, stop dragging me! You're gonna mess up my shoes!"

Later that night, the two stood in front of the lodge. "I hear the coaches are having machines build for tomorrow's training. What do you think they're up to?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright. It was a dumb question. If I don't know, how would you?"

He chuckled. "Well, good luck tomorrow."

She nodded. "You too. We're going to need it. Things get serious come tomorrow." The two parted ways and went to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training, and Junior Class Rank 4, and 3 Match**

Clay woke up as soon as his alarm went off. "Today, it begins." He got on his clothes. He then went to his desk. On it lay two fingerless gloves. He put them on. "Grandpa, I'm going to give it my all…" He looked at his bag. Sticking out of it was a racquet. He took it out and a belt. The belt had a racquet holder built into it. Clay put it on, the holder in back of his waist. He slipped his racquet in a zipped it. It weighed it down slightly, and the handle was higher, close to his right hand. As if he was a swordsman, who had his scabbard in back of his waist.

"Clay!" He went over and opened his door.

"Good morning." Ace had her racquet on her back, her racquet holder like a strap.

"You're up early."

He nodded. "I know. I planned on getting an early start. I've decided to go solo today. We'll team up tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded. "Alright, see you later, Clay." She watched as he left. "Going singles on his first day? He's got guts."

He left the lodge and went to the plaza. He went into the building next to the star. "This should be the place." He went to the back. "Three doors." The last door caught his eye. "Wonder what's in here." He went in, and immediately backed out. "First thing I see is two people that look like they just got off a rollercoaster. I'll wait for that." He went to the first door. In front of it on the ground was a symbol of a tennis ball bouncing off something. He went inside. He then approached the lab coat clad woman in front of a door. "Excuse me."

"Would you like to try Wall Practice?" He nodded. She opened the door and stepped out of his way. There was a panel and he approached it. "Beginner…" That was the only thing there. He pressed it, and stepped in. "Hit the ball into the designated area to get thirty points. That shouldn't be too bad." He reached back and unzipped the holder, and drew his racquet. He tossed it into the air and caught it by the handle. "Let's get started." He served and hit the center point. He hit it once more, he swung, sending it into the center. The ball went towards the right, where he was. This time, the ball hit the wall next to the point. "Crap…!" He made up for his folly and swung it into the center point again. He expected it to go towards the center, but it went to the right. He dove towards it, but missed. "Great…" He got off the ground and brushed himself off. "I'd like to try again!" The practice started up for a second time. He served, knocking it into the center, he moved forward, continuiosly knocking it into the center, until it flew to the right, out of his reach. However, he had made 35 points, clearing the stage. Clay stepped out. "I'd love to stay, but I'm busy." He left and went next door.

In front of this, was a tennis ball in the middle of gears. "A… Tennis Machine?" He entered and went inside. He went to the woman in front of the door. "Excuse me, I'd like to take a crack at this." She opened the door, and he stepped aside. He went to the panel and pressed beginner. "Hit the machines ball into the designated area, score 20 points." He once again, tossed his racquet. "Shouldn't be too difficult." He mainly stood in a single spot. Hitting hard for each area, since they were all in the back. By the time all 10 balls were used, he had 50 points, the maximum. "That was fun. I'll try the next level!" The scrren behind the machine read 0/50. "A tad harder, but still nothing." He had to move slightly, but by the time all the balls were used, he had scored 72 points. He wiped some sweat from his brow. "Keep 'em coming!"

The workers seemed surprised. "This is his first time using this, but he's doing amazing!"

His coworker nodded. "Although, I don't think he'll do so hot in Expert." The screen in the back now read 0/100. "Double. Okay, let's go." He tried his hardest, but had missed a ball. Because of that, by the end, he had only scored 99 points. "Dang, one short! If only I didn't miss…! Let's go again! I'll get it this time!" By his request, it began again. Once again, he had missed, but he barely succeeded. By the last ball was used, he scored his 100th point.

"There's one more level. Care to try?"

Clay, who was panting heavily nodded. "Sure… I'll give it a try."

The worker sighed. "This boy is good. One of the best I've seen." The screen read 0/200.

"This is it… the final level." He tried his hardest, but with three misses and several zeroes, he ended with a score of 146. He placed his racquet back in the holder. "I'm… done." Clay walked out of the building, and sat on a bench. "I need a drink." He hurried to the restaurant and got some food.

"Hey, Clay."

He took a break from his food and looked at Ace, who was passing by. "Hey. Taking a break?"

She sat down. "Yeah." She looked him over. "You're covered in sweat, what happened?"

He took a swig from his water. "Tried out some of the new machines. The machine was fun."

"How'd you do?" He sighed. "Beat Beginner, Standard, and Expert. Nearly got three-fourths of the way in Master."

Everyone in the restaurant who heard him gasped, and surrounded the table. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Wasn't that hard, really."

Ace chuckled. "On your second day, too. Better than anyone else that tried today."

Clay looked at the crowd. "Not to be rude, but I'd like to eat in peace. And while you're here, your food is getting cold." They left the two alone. "Are you going to call it a day after this?"

He shook his head. "I'm gonna start on the Junior Class. I'm shooting for Rank Three."

Ace frowned slightly. "You're pushing yourself really hard. That must mean you're shooting for the Island Open solo, huh?"

He shook his head again. "Either singles or doubles. I'd prefer the latter, though. I'd feel better knowing you're there with me."

She blushed faintly. "You're probably going to be working yourself harder than anyone else. Be careful, alright?"

He nodded. "I'll do that. What use to you will I be if I don't look after myself?" He finished his meal and stood up. "I'll be going. See you later." He left the restaurant and headed for the Junior Courts.

A young man, Mark, who was the coach, noticed Clay enter. "Oh, you must be Clay."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you coach." The two shook hands. "I've heard about your expertise with the Tennis Machine. Really good for a rookie."

Clay scoffed. "Thanks." Mark put a hand in his pocket. "If you're looking move up in rank, you need to challenge the player who holds the rank you're after."

Clay nodded. "Who's Rank 4, then?"

Mark pointed to a young woman sitting ona bench. "Sophia over there."

Clay approached her. "Hey. Name's Clay."

She looked at him. "I know, I heard about you."

He put a hand on his hip. "The Tennis Machine thing? Great, I hope that dies down soon. Anyway, I'm looking for a match. You up for it?"

She got off the bench and picked up her racquet. "Of course, I want to see if you're as good as I hear."

The two went to Mark and requested the match. He nodded. "Clear the court! We got a ranking match!" The court to the right of the entrance was cleared, and the two of them took it. "The player with the lower rank serves. Clay, you're unranked, so you serve."

He took out his ball. "Alright." Mark tossed him a ball. "Ready, Sophia?" She nodded. "Yeah."

He served, and while it was heading towards her, he rushed to the net. She hit it back, and he did the same. She returned it once more, and he swung his racquet, sending the ball to the opposite side of the court, too far for her to retrieve. The second time around, he did the same. Score was no 30-0.

Third serve, he primarily used slices to hit the ball to a certain side of her court, he then would hit it to the opposite side. She retrieved it most times, but once messed up and missed, making the score 40-0.

First game, Game Point. Clay and Sophia would volley until Clay hit in to the side, hoping to mess her up. She would retrieve the balls, until he hit it towards the ground. She dove, but it hit the ground in front of her and bounced above her.

The two then switched sides, and Sophia was to serve. Once again, the two would volley, until Clay hit it to a far side of the court, too far away, 0-15.

Second Serve, she once hit it out of range, but Clay dove in and barely hit it. He would use slices to try and get the ball to far away. His attempts fails, but he made the point when he hit the ball straight ahead, and she missed it by a hair, 0-30.

Third Serve, the two hit the ball back and forth, but Clay used weak swings, after that didn't work, he resorted to strong swings. One of them bounced next to Sophia and she dove, but it was too late, 0-40.

Set Point. The two once again, hit the ball back and forth. Once, the ball went high, and Clay took it as an opportunity to smash the ball. It sped towards Sophia's side and bounced; she couldn't reach it in time.

Game & Set, Clay. It was once again his turn to serve. He did just that and hit the ball back and forth. He eventually resorted to going back to the net. That got him his first point, 15-0.

He served and stood halfway up the court, in a short time, he sent the ball too far for Sophia to retrieve, 30-0.

Next, Clay stood in the back and constantly hit the ball high. Eventually, Sophia went to the net. His continued, until Sophia hit the ball a tad out of Clay's reach, 30-15.

He did the same thing, as did Sophia. Once she was at the net, he sliced the ball, sending far behind her, 40-15.

Game Point, Clay served, and went to the midway point of the court. The two hit it back and forth. Clay stood his ground, waiting to hit the ball, but he waited just a second too long, and the ball hit him, 40-30.

Game Point, Clay served, and the two would volley the ball. Sophia went for a jump shot, and Clay saw that she was far enough, and hit the ball, straight down the middle.

Game, Clay. Sophia serves, and the hit it back and forth. Sophia went for a jump shot, and Clay, who stood at the net, waited until the ball was right in front of him and swung, sending it flying down the middle, 0-15.

For the next two, Clay won via smash, and hitting Sophia with the ball. 0-40,

Match Point. Sophia served, and Clay hit it to the area across him. Sophia dove, but missed. He walked off the court. Sophia did as well.

Mark clapped. "March is over, Clay wins and moves up a rank."

Sophia sighed. "I got too confident, that was my downfall…"

Clay looked at her. "Good game, you pulled off some nice tricks."

She looked at him. "Don't feel bad about it. It's my fault I lost." She then turned to Mark. "Coach! I'll train harder from now on and become better than I ever was!"

Mark nodded and she walked off. "Don't feel bad, Clay, that's how things work. Someone moves up while the other goes down. It's how life works."

Clay nodded, and went back to his search for the rank three player. He ran to the court Sophia sat in front of. On it were two young men. "Excuse me."

One with black hair looked at him. "The rising star. You're looking for a march, right? If you are, you're up against yours truly. Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The two went to Mark and he had the court cleared again. He then tossed Clay a ball. "You're serving."

Clay caught the ball and went to his side of the field.

**(Note: Only highlight of matches, such as fierce moments, and Game Points, Set Points, etc. will be in the story. To replace, the score, and why it was made will be said.)**

Clay barely missed the ball. He served. Score

Score: 15-15, Clay hit the ball out of Mason's hit box.

Score: 30-15, Clay once again, hit ball of Mason's hit box.

Score: 30-30, Clay barely missed ball.

Score: 40-30, Clay hit ball behind Clay, who dove in order to hit it.

Game Point, Clay served, and the two hit the ball back and forth, Mason having to dive a few times. Clay hit it far off to the right, and Mason dived, but missed.

Game, Clay. 0-15, Mason barely missed the ball.

15-15, Clay ran too far and missed ball.

15-30, hit's ball out of Mason's hit box.

30-30, Clay missed serve.

30-40, ball bounced twice.

Set point, Mason hit's out of Clay's hit box.

Deuce, Clay hit's out of Mason's hit box.

40-Adv, Set Point, Clay hit's out of hit box.

Game & Set. Clay serves, and hit ball too far for Mason to retrieve.

15-0, hit's out of hit box.

30-0, hit's too far for Mason to retrieve.

40-0, Game Point. Clay served, and hit back and forth. Clay eventually went to the net, and hit the ball far from Clay, who missed despite diving.

Game, Clay. 0-15, Clay hit's ball out of Mason's hit box.

0-30, Mason misses ball.

0-40, Clay hits ball way too far for Mason to retrieve.

Match Point, Clay hits ball too far for Mason to hit. The end of the match, Clay spun his racquet on his wrist and placed it in the holder. "Done."

He zipped in and began walking away. "Clay wins and moves up a rank."

He heard Mason groan. "A tennis phenom such as myself lost to a rookie? I am… so ashamed. Coach, I'll train harder and strive to improve!" He ran off. Clay chuckled and went back to the lodge to rest.

**I apologize for the matches. This is the most time conservative way to do them that I could think of. Would you rather have it the way Mason's match was, or have the whole match just the short sum ups? It must be hard to know who has what as well. Please review and let me know. I'll do my best to make sure they don't suck.**


End file.
